El Reto
by Siriela
Summary: [Draco&Hermione] Te reto a que por un día no la llames sangre sucia...ese fue el reto y él lo cumplió, dejando de lado la humillación y el golpe que ella le dio. [One Shoot]


**El Reto**

Un potente alarido salió de su boca fruncida.

Estaba mucho más allá de un simple enojo o disgusto. La cólera le cegaba los ojos, cubriéndolos con un velo oscuro que no le permitía ver más allá de su nariz y sentir más que las pulsaciones constantes que su ojo transmitía al resto de su cuerpo.

Una gran mancha morada que se encontraba alrededor de su ojo completamente hinchado –y que para el regocijo de Zabini, le hacía ver como perro Dálmata– le obligaba a empequeñecerlo, mientras que el otro fuego glaciar se retorcía con un tic maligno al ver como Blaise Zabini se retorcía de la felicidad mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice.

Aquello era demasiado repugnante y bajo para él. Y mientras tocaba con cuidado su ojo amoratado, juro venganza a la asquerosa impura que le había ocasionado esa imperfección en el rostro, y que sobretodo, había herido su orgullo de Slytherin en lo más profundo.

-¡Esta vez si te dieron duro, eh, Draco!-logró decir Blaise, pudiendo a penas controlar la inmensa risotada que se le atragantaba en la garganta-¡pega duro la sangre sucia!

-¡Cállate, idiota!, deja de decir estupideces-pero el chico se rió con más fuerza –si es que era posible– y se dirigió a su baúl, a los pies de su cama adoselada-esa impura sangresucia-escupió Malfoy con odio-esta sí me las pagará, no le voy a permitir que se salga con la suya.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, Malfoy?, ¿algún encantamiento?, ¿algunos sangres sucias más en la lista?-se burló Zabini mientras revolvía todo dentro de su baúl-te conozco a la perfección, no te atreverías a retarla ni aunque fuese el examen final de Hogwarts.

-¿Y tu qué sabes?, no eres más que un gallina burlón. Tú tampoco podrías hacer mucho, Zabini. No eres más que una sombra. Quisieras poseer todo lo que yo poseo, pero jamás podrás, ¿Y sabes por qué?-preguntó el rubio con sorna-porque no tienes la sangre y el linaje que yo sí tengo. No eres nada.

Por milésima vez en todo el curso, Blaise lo miró con puro y palpable odio. Era cierto: lo odiaba. Mucho más allá de los cientos de sangres sucias que se encontraban en el colegio, más allá de las clases y los profesores. Lo odiaba porque siempre estaba detrás de él. Siempre recogiendo las migajas que Malfoy dejaba. Y lo odiaba más aún porque se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que podía, humillándolo frente a todos, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. Y de ninguna forma soportaría un insulto más de su parte.

A punto se sacar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo, Blaise sonrió con malignidad. Su mente viajó más rápido que sus movimientos y le dio una idea perfecta para vengarse de la serpiente rubia a la que servía.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy. Sabes que estoy bromeando-Malfoy frunció el entrecejo y se giró de nuevo hacía el espejo, para seguir mirando con odio el moretón de su ojo-es más, te ayudaré a vengarte de ella.

-No necesito tu ayuda-escupió Draco mirándolo con desprecio-puedo encargarme perfectamente de la maldita impura.

-Yo creo que no-Malfoy se giró exasperado hacía Zabini, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, este prosiguió-tu llegarías y la insultarías más, ese fue tu error hoy, Malfoy. Sabías que un día de estos Granger no soportaría seguir bajo el yugo de tus burlas y sabías perfectamente que ella algún día se defendería con algo más que magia-Blaise sonrió, tratando de no volver a soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de incomprensión del chico-y aquí están las consecuencias-señaló el ojo morado y sonrió de nuevo-así que es momento de cambiar la jugada, ¿no crees?

-Continúa-le instó Draco, comenzando a interesarse por la idea.

-Bien, pues es sencillo: te reto a que por un día no la llames sangre sucia ni de ninguna otra forma. Sólo un día.

-¿Y eso de qué sirve, eh?, ¿Encima de que me golpea debo recompensarla con cortesía?-preguntó Malfoy completamente desesperado y con el ojo bueno lleno de ira.

-¡No, idiota!-Zabini se calló al instante, esperando una buena golpiza por parte de Malfoy, más este no se inmutó al escucharle decir aquella palabra-quiero decir…lo que harás será aguantar las ganas de molestarla por un día, ella se sorprenderá al ver que no le haces nada después del golpe tan tremendo que te dio. Así que pensará –estúpidamente– que te has olvidado de lo sucedido, y al día siguiente, cuando ella este completamente confiada de que haz olvidado el asunto, darás una estocada tan profunda que no se olvidará nunca la regla número uno: los sangre sucia nunca deben meterse con un sangre limpia.

-¿Y cuál será la estocada final?-preguntó Draco con curiosidad, acercándose a Zabini.

-Bueno…tenemos todo el día de mañana para pensarlo. Mientras más sed de venganza tengas más ideas se te ocurrirán para destrozarla-le guiñó un ojo mientras cerraba su baúl con cuidado, esperando que Draco no se hubiese dado cuenta del frasquito que había extraído y ocultado sigilosamente en su túnica. Más por su expresión abstraída, Zabini se dio cuenta de que no fue así.

-Bien-dijo al fin-de acuerdo. Haremos eso y mañana mismo idearemos cómo hacer que pague su error-gruñó mientras cerraba sus manos en un puño-será difícil evitar lanzarle un hechizo o decirle un simple _sangre sucia_…

-Sólo piensa en la cara que pondrá cuando al día siguiente sufra tu venganza-lo animó Zabini. En cualquier momento Draco podría mandar al demonio todo y hacer él su propia venganza. A él no le convenía que Draco se retractara antes de llevar a cabo el plan, en ese caso, su propio plan de venganza se vería frustrado por la exasperación del rubio. Pero es que era tan ingenuo. Zabini sabía que Draco no confiaba plenamente en él, así que decidió llevar su plan a cabo lo antes posible, para que él no pudiera retractarse-vamos, Malfoy, alegra esa cara. Sólo será un día de abstinencia y al siguiente día…bueno…puedes comenzar a idear cosas para hacerla sufrir-Draco hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, mientras los ojos le brillaban intensamente.

**.0.c.****0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0.**

El sol penetró con fuerza a través de la ventana.

Blaise Zabini había dormido tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, habría pensando en que nada le asustaba o acongojaba, pero no era eso lo que le hacía sonreír, sino el profundo odio que le profesaba a Draco Malfoy y su pronta venganza.

Para cuando Draco despertó, notó inmediatamente la ausencia de Zabini. ¿Con que lo iba a dejar sufrir solo el calvario que le esperaba ese día? Pues bien, lo haría y seguiría adelante con el plan. Lo único que su ser deseaba en ese momento era destruir a Hermione Granger y Zabini tenía razón: la mejor forma sería dándole plena confianza de que no pasaría nada.

Se levantó con la firme decisión de no decir sangre sucia en todo el día –aunque en su interior ya había dicho tantos que las dos palabras le había atiborrado el cerebro–, pero cuando se miró al espejo, y notó que contrario a sus deseos, el hinchazón no había bajado y el moretón se había vuelto casi negro, no pudo evitar golpear el baúl de Theodore Nott, que se hallaba más cerca de él.

Con mal humor y a punto de ir a buscar a la impura Gryffindor y que le rindiese cuentas, bajó al Gran Comedor para desayunar y tranquilizarse antes de dar comienzo al peor día de su vida.

-Maldita Granger, disfruta tu último día de felicidad. Te has pasado de la línea y esto ni toda tu sangre podrida podrá pagármelo. Haré que me pidas clemencia llorando-mascullaba mientras descendía por las escaleras que le llevaban al Gran Comedor. Nadie se atrevió a saludarlo. El odio inyectado en sus ojos y el aspecto aún más cruel, marcado gracias al moretón en el ojo, hacía que todos se apartaran inmediatamente de su camino.

Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor dirigió una mirada rápida a la mesa de Gryffindor y la vio ahí, tan campante y despreocupada como siempre. Maldita, mil veces maldita.

Caminó hacía su mesa y se dejó caer en su lugar. Un enorme plato de huevos con tocino apareció frente a él.

-No tengo hambre-dijo asqueado.

-Eh, Draco, espera-le llamó Zabini que se encontraba a su lado-necesitarás mucha fuerza para poder llevar a cabo el plan, ¿lo recuerdas?-le susurró tan quedamente, que Draco tuvo que acercarse a su rostro para escucharlo mejor-déjame servirte un poco de zumo de calabaza, eso te reanimará-sonrió y cogió la jarra para servir una cantidad considerable de zumo.

-Hola, Draco-le saludó alguien detrás de él. El chico se giró malhumorado y su expresión no cambió en absoluto al ver que se trataba de Pansy Parkinson-ayer no fuiste a visitarme-lo abrazó por la espalda mientras le susurraba todo aquello al oído. Y Zabini aprovechó la oportunidad.

Mientras Draco se enfrascaba en desasirse de los brazos de Pansy, él sacó de su túnica un frasquito con un líquido incoloro y lo vació hábilmente en el vaso lleno de zumo de Draco y sin que nadie lo notara, guardó el frasquito y siguió comiendo su huevo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Pansy, ya suéltame-masculló Draco mientras empujaba a la chica.

-Esta bien-dijo ella dolida-nos vemos después-y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se giró para dirigirse a su lugar y comer en completo silencio lanzando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas al lugar donde de hallaba Draco.

El regocijo de Zabini fue completo cuando Draco terminó con la última gota de zumo de calabaza. El plan estaba comenzando con el pie derecho y si todo marchaba como lo había planeado, ese día sería el peor en toda la vida de el odioso Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-preguntó Draco mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se alisaba la túnica.

-Pociones-contestó Blaise sonriente. La primera prueba. La primera estocada estaba a punto de ser lanzada.

-Maldita sea-farfulló Draco dando un golpe en la superficie de la mesa. Tendría que comenzar su día tragándose las ganas de matar a Granger. Perfecto.

-Tranquilo, Malfoy, sé que lo harás bien-Zabini no pudo evitar decir aquello. Ahora que Malfoy había tomado el zumo con el toque extra, aunque quisiera, no podría apegarse al plan. Y eso sería su ruina-será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

**.0.c.****0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0.**

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de quinto año caminaban mezclados hacía la mazmorra en que se impartía la clase de Pociones. Para Gryffindor era un completo calvario, pero para Slytherin era lo más parecido al paraíso. Ver al profesor Snape degradando a los Gryffindor por cualquier cosa era lo mejor que les podía suceder en todo el día.

Para un Slytherin, ese día las burlas y amonestaciones de Snape le resultaban extrañamente injustas. Y compartiendo el calvario de los Gryffindor, aunque de una forma más personal, Draco pasó toda la clase de Pociones en silencio, atragantándose con sus propias palabras evitando reñir a Snape por las constantes bajas de puntos hacía la Casa escarlata, que para su desgracia, le resultaban asquerosamente injustas y fuera de lugar.

Cuando por fin acabó la clase, no pudo evitar acercarse a Hermione Granger, que guardaba sus útiles con calma y orden en su mochila.

Al verla tan abstraída quiso hechizarla o golpearla –aunque fuese una mujer–, pero cuando ella se giró, Draco notó que sus músculos de pronto se tensaban y la sed de venganza se disipaba, apareciendo un repentino nerviosismo y unas ganas tremendas de decirle que lo sentía. ¿Sentir?, ¿sentir qué, exactamente?

-Snape fue injusto contigo hoy-¿pero qué había dicho? Exactamente lo que pensaba-tu _filtro de los muertos_ fue el mejor de la clase-se detuvo antes de decir algo _verdaderamente_ indebido. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿por qué en vez de decirle hasta de lo que iba a morir le aseguraba que su filtro había sido el mejor –aunque fuese cierto–?

-Eh…gracias…supongo-contestó Hermione sorprendida y alerta. Resultaba extraño que el chico al que había golpeado ayer y que siempre le había profesado profundo odio y enemistad, tratara de consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor.

-Bueno…me voy...-Draco se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello y sonrió como idiota-adiós, Hermione.

¿Hermione?, ¿la había llamado por su nombre? Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el chico ya se había alejado para salir del salón cuando antes.

**.0.c.****0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0.**

¿Qué había sido toda aquella falsa muestra de "compañerismo"?, ¿Hermione?, ¿Desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre?

Muchas preguntas cruzaban por la mente de Blaise Zabini. ¿Es que acaso no le había dado la poción correcta? Si, el había vertido la _Veritaserum_ en el vaso de Malfoy, ¿entonces porque no daba resultados?

Había observado la patética muestra de lo que fuese que hubiese sido aquello, entre Draco y Hermione –o más bien, de Draco hacía Hermione– pero no había sucedido lo que él esperaba. Lo que imaginó quedaba muy lejos de ser algo de lo que vio. Según su plan, él ideó un Draco furiosísimo, que a la primer oportunidad –y con la ayuda del _Veritaserum_– se lanzaría sobre la impura sangre sucia y trataría de vengarse, incluso se imaginó retándola a un duelo o atacándola allí mismo. Obviamente esperaba contar con la inteligencia y la habilidad de Granger, que supuestamente le daría una paliza consecutiva a Malfoy, haciéndole quedar en completo ridículo frente a todos. Pero no había habido ni siquiera una palabra malsonante. Nada. ¿Por qué? Y aunque Draco siguiera el plan original, ¿por qué había sido excesivamente cortés –tomando en cuenta que él era un Malfoy– con Granger?

Decidió esperar, tal vez la poción aún no hacía su efecto.

Sonrió al pensar que dentro de dos horas se volverían a encontrar en el mismo salón que Gryffindor. Pues ese día también compartirían Transformaciones.

**.0.c.****0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0.**

Durante las dos horas que transcurrieron después del encuentro con Hermione, Draco se mostró aún más hostil y cruel con todo aquél que se acerco a él.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo había osado caer tan bajo?, ¿por qué había hablado así a Granger? El plan era ser cortés y no molestarla, más no ser amable e incluso solidario con ella.

Sabía que todo aquello era una confusión. Seguramente el desayuno estaba pasado y le había hecho daño. Algún efecto secundario extraño que lo había obligado a cometer semejante ridiculez.

Rememoró la situación: él se había aguantado las ganas de gritar a Snape cuando este le había dicho a Granger que su poción era horrorosa y no tenía el color adecuado. Él se había acercado a ella con la intención de reñirla y al final la había compadecido e incluso la había llamado por su nombre. Tenía que haber alguna explicación a todo eso.

Inmediatamente mandó el plan a la mierda. Cuando se encontrara con ella en Transformaciones la haría quedar en completo ridículo y no se separaría de ella en todo el día sólo para hacer su vida completamente miserable. Si, eso haría.

Aliviado por su resolución, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y miró a Zabini con burla.

**.0.c.****0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0.**

Los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor ya se encontraban en sus asientos cuando un gato atigrado apareció por la puerta del salón de Transformaciones. Ante la mirada emocionada de todos los alumnos, la Profesora McGonagall se transformó a su forma normal, irguiéndose frente a todos mientras los miraba severamente.

-Hoy aprenderemos a transformar un conejo en un jarrón lleno de flores-dijo la profesora mientras tomaba entre sus manos un hermoso jarrón con extraños símbolos coronado por unas cuantas flores exóticas-por favor, para esta clase necesito que se formen parejas, pero esta vez las habituales parejas del salón se van a separar. Quiero que busquen una persona con la que nunca hayan trabajado-se escucharon varios bufidos y sonidos de inconformidad.

Ron y Harry se separaron tristemente, el primero poniéndose al lado de Lavander Brown y el segundo al lado de Theodore Nott.

Hermione miró a todos lados. Parvati Patil no tenía pareja. Le sonrió pidiéndole permiso para estar a su lado y esta le contestó con otra sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacer pareja contigo, Hermione?-preguntó un chico rubio. La Gryffindor lo miró con sorpresa y abrió la boca para decirle que ya tenía pareja-Zabini es mi pareja siempre así que no puedo estar con él…

-Yo…yo ya…-miró a Parvati, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, más esta le sonrió de nuevo y con un ademán le indicó que se quedara con el chico, pues ella ya se hallaba al lado de Gabrielle Lionheart, otra Gryffindor-esta bien-suspiró resignada. Inmediatamente el Slytherin se sentó a su lado y sin quererlo, le sonrió. Más no fue una sonrisa falsa o enmascarada, como las que acostumbraba a dar, sino una sonrisa real, aunque tímida. Hermione sin poder entender aún qué era lo que sucedía, le devolvió la sonrisa con desconfianza.

-Bueno, ahora que están con sus respectivas parejas, juntos tomaran su varita y recitarán el siguiente hechizo al unísono-dijo McGonagall y les mostró el hechizo y la forma correcta de mover la varita para poder convertir al conejo en un bello florero.

Por todo el salón salieron chispas de diferentes colores. La pareja formada por Ron y Lavander consiguió que las flores de su jarrón se llenaran de bigotes y la de Zabini y Goyle consiguió que la punta de la cola del conejo se llenara de flores.

Cuando Draco y Hermione recitaron el hechizo al unísono, una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos y la luz azul que emanó de las puntas de sus varitas chocó contra el conejo, que comenzó a tomar forma de jarrón con preciosas figuras de hadas y en el cual florecieron unas hermosas flores rojas.

-Bien hecho señorita Granger y señor Malfoy. Creo que le sirvió el cambio de pareja-sonrió McGonagall mientras miraba las flores del jarrón-diez puntos para cada uno.

Hermione miró a Draco con entusiasmo, pero este miraba directo a las flores. Por un momento, al verlo tan relajado y mirando por primera vez su rostro sin ninguna clase de deformación maligna o sonrisa sarcástica, Hermione sintió la necesidad de hablarle, esta vez como persona, como a un chico cualquiera de su misma edad.

Draco cogió una de las flores del jarrón, miró a la chica indeciso y lentamente se la extendió. Ella lo miró con la emoción grabada a fuego en sus ojos castaños. ¿Draco Malfoy estaba regalándole una flor? Parpadeó un par de veces, deseando que aquello no fuese un sueño. No lo era.

Cogió la flor con delicadeza y sonrió al chico. Para él fue una sonrisa bella, plena y se alegraba de haber sido el causante. Se llevó la flor a la nariz y absorbió el aroma sutil y embriagador, parecido al olor del bosque cuando acaba de llover.

De pronto, se operó en Malfoy un cambió tan marcado que incluso Hermione sintió que la realidad la golpeaba. Se había girado hacía el frente y se había puesto tan rígido que de no ser porque oía su respiración acelerada, Hermione habría pensado que se había muerto.

El chico no habló en todo el resto de la clase, mantenido el entrecejo fruncido y mirando siempre al frente. Hermione no comprendió la actitud de Malfoy. En un momento le estaba regalando una flor y al siguiente la ignoraba por completo. Y encima se había mostrado como una quinceañera enamora oliendo el perfecto aroma de la flor. Una completa infantil para su gusto.

Por debajo del pupitre mantenía apretada la flor, en un vano intento de tranquilizar sus nervios y obtener respuestas inexistentes, o tal vez, de rememorar el rostro pálido del chico con una sonrisa franca.

**.0.c.****0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0.**

La puerta azotó con estruendo contra la pared y un furioso Draco Malfoy entró rápidamente con un rostro coloreado –algo anormal– de furia.

Se sentía un imbécil innoble. Sucio y asqueado de sí mismo.

¿Cómo, por los pelos de Merlín, había sido capaz de semejante bajeza?, darle una flor a una sangre sucia era repulsivo, pero dársela precisamente a Hermione Granger era lo más bajo que jamás había podido llegar a caer.

Necesitaba respuestas, una explicación lógica a todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Se había humillado, había cambiado por completo su dogma en un solo día, el dogma de hacer sufrir a los impuros hijos de _muggles_.

Cuando escuchó la risa malévola de Zabini que se encontraba sentado sobre su cama adoselada con las cortinas corridas, supo que él tenía algo que ver con lo que le sucedía y furioso se dirigió hacía él. Descorrió las cortinas con salvajismo y miró al chico moreno con profundo rencor.

-Te exijo una explicación-Zabini rió aún más fuerte y de su túnica sacó un frasquito vacío-¿qué es eso?-gruñó Draco arrancándole el frasco de las manos. Zabini no podía hablar, estaba disfrutando tremendamente de la situación. Se imaginaba a Malfoy tirado en el suelo, completamente inmóvil o adolorido por algún hechizo que le hubiese lanzado Granger-¿QUÉ COÑO ES ESO?

-Es…es _Veritaserum_-logró decir el chico mientras otra carcajada resonaba por la habitación.

-¿Qué haz dicho?-inquirió el rubio paralizado.

-¡Que te haz tragado una dosis considerable de _Veritaserum_!-no acabó de reírse lo suficiente cuando un frío puño se estampó contra su rostro.

Con los ojos desencajados por la sorpresa, Zabini se estabilizó del golpe y alcanzó a ver la túnica de Draco escurriéndose por el marco de la puerta.

El moreno golpeó uno de los postes del dosel con violencia, haciéndose aún más daño.

**.0.c.****0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0.**

Necesitaba encontrarla. Decirle la razón que lo había obligado a actuar como un idiota durante toda la mañana y sobretodo, porqué no había podido decirle ni un solo insulto.

Pensó en los lugares a los que podía haber ido. Sabía que ella estaría furiosa con él, y para su mayor irritación, eso le preocupó. ¡Pero si había sido su culpa el que Zabini se riera a costa suya, además de haberle gastado una broma demasiado pesada!

Olvidó a Zabini y se concentró en encontrar a Hermione. Inmediatamente le vino a la mente la biblioteca. Muchas veces la había visto ahí en horarios fuera de clase –aunque no se le ocurría un mejor lugar–.

Caminó irritado hacía la biblioteca, analizando cuál sería la mejor forma de decirle que todo aquello había sido una broma, un reto estúpido que se había escapado de sus manos. De una cosa estaba seguro: la haría sentir como un bicho aplastado. Resaltando el hecho de que él no había actuado bajo sus plenas facultades –aunque hubiese actuado más bien, bajo el efecto de una poción que le obligaba a decir la verdad, lo cuál le asustaba de sobremanera–.

Entró en el recinto como una exhalación, ocasionando que Madame Pince diera un respingo y le mirara con reproche. Con avidez comenzó a observar entre las mesas y los estantes, buscando alguna cabellera castaña y revuelta.

La halló al final del primer corredor cerca de los libros de Historia de la Magia. Chascó la lengua y caminó hacía ella con aire de suficiencia y superioridad, decidido a hacerle pagar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y lo que había transcurrido de la mañana.

Pero antes de poder siquiera carraspear para llamar su atención, el simple hecho de mirarla tan concentrada y ajena a todo lo demás, de ver su cabello largo y revuelto cubriéndole parcialmente los ojos y percibir su aroma indefinible, hizo que sus fuerzas le abandonaran dejándolo en una confusión enorme. ¿Ahora que haría? Todas las palabras que había pensado decirle se habían esfumado por arte de magia de su boca y en lo único que podía pensar era en su nombre traducido a una palabra prohibida, una palabra la cual no podía pronunciar o sentir, pero que se encontraba latente en el aire y que se encargaba de golpearle el pecho con fuerza y alterarle los nervios causando una gran diferencia entre Draco Malfoy y el chico que la miraba con asombro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?-la chica le despertó de su ensimismamiento y él luchó. Luchó contra aquello –fuese lo que fuese– que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y estallar. Y para su gran decepción, perdió.

-¿Sabes porque he actuado como un imbécil durante todo el día, Granger?-dijo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y recortando considerablemente los centímetros que antes lo separaban de la Gryffindor. Ella sonrió con prepotencia y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

-Siempre actúas como un imbécil, Malfoy, no es ninguna novedad-el chico puso los ojos en blanco, resistiendo las ganas incontenibles que tenía de zarandearla.

-He tomado _Veritaserum_-sentenció Draco.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿desde cuándo esa poción vuelve a la gente amable?

-Hice una apuesta…por hoy no te diría ni un solo insulto, ni una sola sonrisa sarcástica…sería bueno contigo…

-Pues me alegro por ti. ¿Sabes?, deberías hacer apuesta más seguido-se mofó Hermione y sin darle tiempo a contestar regresó a su lectura, aunque por muy poco tiempo, pues Draco le cerró el libro en la nariz-¿qué coño pasa contigo?-preguntó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Hermione, estoy bajo el influjo de una poción de la verdad! El que me la dio pensaba que hoy te haría exasperar por completo para que tu me dieras una segunda paliza…porque supuestamente yo te odio-Hermione le miró por un momento con un brillo casi febril en los ojos, pero después comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que Madame Pince asomó su cabeza para ver qué sucedía. Draco acortó aún más la distancia que separaba sus rostros-ni siquiera puedo llamarte sangre sucia…son palabras vacías para mi…

-¿Y pretendes que me crea todo eso? No juegues conmigo, Malfoy.

-Tienes que creerlo porque es la verdad-por primera vez sus ojos reflejaron decisión, algo que hizo estremecer a la chica-cuando te dije que tu poción fue la mejor, el querer estar contigo en el mismo equipo, la flor que te regalé…todo era verdad-Draco suspiró, aunque en su voz podía distinguirse un ligero temblor y se notaba cierto grado de excitación en su cuerpo inquieto, sus ojos parecían dos pozos cristalinos llenos de tristeza. No le gustaba para nada aceptar todo eso que era tan bajo para él, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos desahogarse por completo ahora que había comenzado-y si no me crees ahora, entonces nunca lo harás, pues por única ocasión te diré toda la verdad.

-Cortesía del _Veritaserum_-murmuró la chica-si es así, si todo ha sido de corazón… ¿qué significa entonces?-preguntó emocionada, con el corazón golpeándole casi dolorosamente.

-Por favor…no me hagas decírtelo, sabes que no puedo hacerlo…-suplicó Draco, más sus ojos brillaban intensamente, como si las últimas cuerdas que ataban su locura se hubiesen roto.

-Dilo, Draco, dímelo-_Draco_…la cordura lo abandonó y una ajena sensación de calidez lo embargó.

-Yo…yo te…-se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda, suspiró hondamente y en un susurro quedo dijo:-yo te quiero.

-¿Qué?-inquirió desesperada mientras sentía como si se hubiera tomado diez pociones vigorizantes y un ejército de hormigas recorriera su cuerpo.

-¡Que te quiero!-gritó desesperado. Se giró y volvió a acercarse al rostro de la chica, completamente desencajado y hermoso.

Por un momento Hermione tuvo la tentación de pedirle a alguien que la pellizcara para probar si aquello era un sueño. Más al notar la mirada penetrante de Malfoy, tratando incansablemente de desnudar su alma para saber si era o no correspondido, supo que era real y que él hablaba en serio, y que la emoción y la felicidad que la embargaban también eran reales.

Nunca, en toda su vida, podría haber imaginado que algo como aquello podría sucederle precisamente a ella. Desde que se conocieron habían sido acérrimos enemigos y cada vez que podían se lo recordaban mutuamente. Y ahora, en su lugar sagrado y con una sobredosis de Veritaserum, Draco Malfoy le había declarado su amor. Unas sencillas palabras lograron borrar cinco años de insultos y humillaciones, porque en el fondo comenzaba a aflorar algo que ella también había guardado recelosamente. Amor.

-Entonces… ¿queda olvidado lo de ayer?-preguntó mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Creo que…podré olvidarlo muy pronto…-y como un cazador experto y sediento, se lanzó sobre su presa: los labios rojos de Hermione.

**.0.c.****0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0.**

Para cuando Malfoy regresó, Zabini se encontraba más allá del límite de la impaciencia. Durante toda la tarde se había preguntado en dónde demonios se había metido Draco y qué había hecho al saberse saboteado.

El hecho de que hubiese sido cortés con Granger en Pociones lo tenía consternado, pero al verlo tan rígido e indispuesto en Transformaciones, había notado las ganas del rubio por vengarse de la chica. Y eso le gustó. Más cuando lo golpeó al saberse traicionado, una oscura confusión invadió sus sentidos. ¿Es que acaso se había retractado?

Dio un respingo al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y cuando vio a Draco, con una mirada casi febril y con las mejillas sonrosadas, supo que estaba feliz –extrañamente feliz–. Y también supo que había fracaso rotundamente en su intento de vengarse.

-¿Qué tal, Malfoy?, ¿la _Veritaserum_ te ayudó en tu venganza?-trataba de mantenerse en calma y sonar hasta cierto punto burlón, pero no pudo evitar sonar preocupado.

-Te diré, Zabini…mañana será un nuevo día-contestó con un tono misterioso y comenzó a desasirse de su túnica.

-¿Acaso te alegrará de sobremanera volver a llamarla sangre sucia sin la ayuda del _Veritaserum_?-cuando Draco Malfoy le sonrió de aquella forma tan enigmática, Zabini supo que había fracasado.

-Bueno…gracias a tu _Veritaserum _podré llamarla por su nombre-"como si fuera la primera vez"-pensó extasiado, sintiendo esas palabras insonoras, pero luminosas. Y rememoró la tarde inolvidable que pasó al lado de la Gryffindor, agradeciendo el feliz incidente de su ojo y la mala jugarreta de Zabini.

**.0.c.0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0. .0.c.0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0. .0.c.0.c.0..0.c.0.c.0.c.0.**

_Hola a todo el mundo!_

_Bueno aquí vuelvo a la carga con otro Dramione que se me ocurrió hace poco n.n_

_Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me encantó escribirlo. _

_Nunca me había imagino a Hermione golpeando a Draco, pero si yo fuera ella, antes que usar la magia, le rompería la cabeza con mis propias manos…a veces puede ser demasiado molesto . _

_He metido a Zabini, la verdad no sé si en el libro es así, pero a mi me quedaba bien que fuera un envidioso, así que espero que no haya quedado fuera de lugar(con eso de que apenas voy en el tercer libro xD)_

_Muchísimas gracias por pasarse y leerme n.n_

_Con cariño…Siriela._


End file.
